A Life in a Day
by TheKrissyCat
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke never wanted to be whore, but as fate had it...he was. He hated working for Mr. Fujikawa, he often made him preform degrading tasks for the company. Wishes never come true in Sasuke's eyes, or do they? Rated M for Language, Male prostitution, suicidal thoughts, and Smut in later chapters :3 - NarutoxSasuke Everybody/OCxSasuke KibaxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ugh, my head hurts; I just worked five guys in one night and yet I still have to go into work this morning. Beer cans were sprawled all over the floor and there is some guy sleeping next to me. Why can't I just have a normal job, a normal life and a normal lover, not just some random person off the streets? Well, I love my job for the only one reason, it's fun hanging out with the guys once in a while without getting drunk.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I'm 22 years old and a good employee of Fugikawa Industries, a Law Firm. This guy next to me is the vice president of Tamamoko Industries, Mr. Hirakawa. Tamamoko is a big rival in the business place to Fugikawa, so my boss sent me to…well…persuade him to merge our companies and work together. The other four guys I, well, did were just some random guys who wanted to get off with me. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to do this, but, it's an excuse to get out of the office and to have sex.

_Buzz Buzz _

Ugh, who could be calling me this early in the morning? I looked at the caller I.D.; it was from the office, probably the boss. "Sasuke-san!" Ugh, it was Naruto, his fun voice envies me; how could he be this energetic in the morning. "Yes, what do you want Naruto?" I never noticed how deep and depressing my voice sounded when I was beyond tired. , "Just delivering a message from the boss, he says 'you'd better get to work before I dock your pay" he said in a low voice. "Get to work? What time is it?"

"11 o'clock"

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAT!" Even if I sprinted there I still wouldn't get there before 12, I'm all the way in ******, good thing I have a motorcycle. I quickly said my goodbyes, put my clothes on and left my business card with the vice president than bolted out of the apartment to my waiting vehicle on the curb. There was no traffic on the highway today, that's weird, but good. I raced down the street and reluctantly made it to work at 11:57. "UCHIHA!" Great, just what I need, an asshole to yell at me. "Why were you late, we have a whole stack of contracts we you need to proof read!" he really pisses me off, "Sorry, I slept in." I started walking towards my station, "Oh! By the way, the VP of Tamamoko Ind. said that he would talk to Mr. Tamamoko about merging the companies." That brought a smile to his face. "Well good." He disappeared into his office and left me with a pile of contracts to proof read…ugh…

Man, there are a lot of corrections in these contracts, don't these people know anything about literature. The spelling isn't any better, even I know how to spell acceptance, WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS! "Sasuke-san." Ugh. I'm starting to get the feeling he wrote these. "Why the gloomy face? You know the saying, "If you hold that face too long it'll freeze that way."

"Well I'm sorry for being grumpy, some people had to stay up all night with some guy he didn't even like!"

"You were having sex again…" He smirked. "Ugh, Naruto…" he backed off, do I really look that scary; well if I do luckily it scared him off so I can finish my work.

The day went by pretty fast after that, I finished all the proof reading, submitted the corrections to the boss and went back to my desk; I don't know what I did for the rest of the time. As I was leaving Mr. Fugikawa grabbed me by the shoulder. "Uchiha, why don't you stay for a while and have a drink?" Having a drink is code for I want your body tonight. "I guess, I haven't been home for at least 24 hours and have a cat so I should leave soon."

We ended up in the employee lounge; for once he wasn't trying to force himself on me. The really weird part was that we were have a 1950's bottle of Irish scotch, and every time he brings out his vintage collection of wines, and drinks he want something out of me. "Listen Sasuke, I have another job for you." Ugh, here we go. "We have hit kind of a fork in the road with our finances this year…" Please fire me, please fire me, please fire me. "…and we can't seem to find a company willing to support us, so what we did is we made a deal the CEO of Gino Financial Industries that you would…ehem…persuade him into investing in our company." Just as I thought; he wants me to whore myself, yet again, to some guy for the company.

"I guess I have no choice do I?"

"No. not really"

I sighed, "Fine, where does he want to meet?"

"Okumara Hotel" Of course, the prostitute headquarters as people call it. That's where most of the hookers, and whores hang out, the worst part is they all know me from my high school year. Great…

Before I worked for Mr. Fugikawa, I was somewhat of a whore; after school almost every day I would hand out at the club right next to the Okumara Hotel. It wasn't my favorite thing to do, but hey, it was the only thing I knew. My mother had me because she was a whore at the time, so to sum it up, she never wanted me. All my life, my mom would leave in the middle of the night, whore herself to random men, come back, and take all her anger out on me. Most of my scars have disappeared through time, but there is one that just won't go away and it is noticeable. When I turned 16, my mom took me to "work" with her and I ended up losing my virginity to a 40 year old man for 200 bucks.

After about two years of this I really didn't care what people did to or with my body I've just gotten so used to people groping all over my body for money, I just couldn't do anything else. I tried working as a pizza delivery boy, but I would always end up having sex with most of the men that I would deliver to. After I got fired from that job, I tried working as a cashier at a tool store, but I ended up forcing myself on the manager and getting fired. Point being, I can't keep a job that I can't have sex with someone at; it's sad really, I wish my mom never brought me with her, just proves that wishes never come true. Now I'm on my way to a night of hell with a 45 year old man I never met.

As the light scurried by the car window as we drove to the hotel, I've been beginning to wonder what Naruto actually does in the business. In the three years I've been at the company I still have never know what Naruto's job was. "So Naruto, what actually do you do in the company?" He looked at me with that big, goofy, smile on his face. "I'm one of the many Lawyers on the company." I jumped up in shock, "Really!?"

"Yep, for almost four years now I've worked as a Lawyer for the company."

"So that's why I almost never see you around."

"It's fun being a Lawyer and it interesting to see what people come in for. Like this one time, a teenager, about 16-17 years old came in asking for emancipation; so I asked I f his parents or guardians were abusing him and he said no. Well I said 'You can't get emancipation without proof you are being abused or neglected."

"What did the kid do?"

"He said, 'That's stupid, I want to leave my parents this instant!' So I asked why and he said, 'My dad is being an asshole and won't let me out of the house until Saturday!'"

"So he was a just a spoiled brat who got grounded.."

"Exactly…"

We pulled up to the hotel and as soon as I got out of the car, the prostitute came up to me and were all like, "Sasuke! My have you grown up!" "How have you been?" "Don't you remember us?" Of course I remembered them because after my mother died, they took me in. "of course I remember you guys, sorry, I'm here on business so I will talk to you later." I heard them wine, "awww!, see you later."

I walked up to the receptionist and asked if anyone was waiting for me. "Uchiha Sasuke I presume?" I turned around and was shocked at the man that was standing right before my eyes.

**AN: Mwahahahaha! I'm gonna make you wait to see who it is, because i'm evil like that *meany face* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's been a while Sasuke, looks like you've been keeping well." Oh god it's Kiba; me and Kiba have a history together. Let's just say he used to be one of my regular customers when I was a…you know. "I guess it has been a while Kiba, and it looks like you've been keeping good as well." I can't stand him, he makes me sick just thinking of him; Kiba was a big fan of S&M, hard S&M. I would come home with bruises, and scars, than pass out from exhaustion afterwards. "Tell me Sasuke; are you still whoring yourself to random men?" Come up with something witty! Come up with something witty! "Tell me Kiba; are you still picking up random whores on the street?" He looked at me with a stern face and sighed; nailed it!

"Whatever, let's just do what we need to do to negotiate a deal and get it over with."

"Fine"

**12:11am Normal P.O.V**

The room was filled with lust; the only light was the feint glow of street lights under the night sky. Pleasure racked all through my body as Kiba deeply thrusts into my sore puckered hole. I was on my hands and knees being fucked by one of the most irritant bastards I have had a great displeasure to know; not my best day, at least not my worst.

"ahnn…"

"Yea, you like daddy's cock don't you? SAY IT WHORE!"

"Guh…I love..aha…I love it…AH!" It hurts; I haven't been fucked this hard since that wrestler guy who forced himself on me at a party. He slapped my ass a few times than flipped me on my back and thrust harder.

"Gah! P-please…ha…K-kiba, it hurts…" He backhanded me in the face and thrust even harder than before. "Is that how you speak to your master whore!?" See! What I tell you, S&M…hard. The pain was unbearable now; I could already feel the blood trickle down my back as he mercilessly fucked me. "AHA! Please…guh! M-Master…it h-hurts! AHnn!"

"I'll fuck you till you die bitch!" This is the reason I hate him, he will stop at nothing till e is completely satisfied. When he finally came inside me, just as I thought it was over, Kiba flips us over so I was on top riding him. He looked me with that stupid smirk on his face, "I'm not satisfied yet…" I thought so.

**5:45am**

I can't feel my legs, it hurts so bad; I looked over and saw Kiba lay peacefully beside me. I should stab him right now, but if I did I'd probably lose the only job I could probably ever get. Kiba wasn't always like this, he used to be nice, funny, a good person, and the best boyfriend anyone could ask for; yea, shocking isn't it, he actually used to be my boyfriend in my high school year.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke!" I turned around to see my best friend Kiba run up to me with a big smile on his face; that usually means he wants something. "What do you want?"_

"_What?"_

"_Usually, when you run up to me with that big smile on your face…you want something."_

"_Actually, I do want something." As I was about to say something he cut me off with a kiss; I didn't know what to do, I had a mix of feelings at that moment. I stood there in shock, Kiba, the shyest boy in Ikebukuro, who didn't even have the courage to introduce himself on the first day of class, just kissed me. "Ummm…Kiba?" he looked at me and blushed, "I'm sorry, its just, I've liked you for so long and Naruto was pushing me to ask you out so I followed his advice and kissed you."_

_I looked over his shoulder to see Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru peeking around to corner watching everything, than hid when they see me look at them. I sighed, "Well, Naruto would tell you to do that."_

"_Well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Will you go out with me?" I thought about it for a minute, and thought what the heck, "Sure." He looked so happy; he jumped up with joy than picked me up and hugged me like a teddy bear. I kissed him again, and thought, maybe he could be the one to bring me out of my hole._

**Present time**

I thought he would be the one, but I was wrong, and now here I am lying in bed next to the man I thought to be the best person in the world. It figures how much of what you think as a teenager prostitute and as an adult prostitute differs.

When I woke up the next morning, I find myself in a silk baby doll dress with panties to match, and a guarder belt to hold up my lace pantyhose. I immediately knew this was Kiba's doing. "Morning sunshine!" He said as he walked into the room with pancakes and eggs.

"Did you really have to put this on me?"

"Why not? You look so cute in it." I got up and started to take it off, "Because, I'm not your baby doll anymore, so stop thinking that!" He had a look of disappointment on his face, which surprised me for some reason. He watched me as I put my suit back on and headed for the door. "Come in, have sex, leave; that's all you ever do." I stopped and turned around to an embrace from him. I tried to push him off, but my resistance was futile; he was too strong.

"Sasuke, please…don't do this to yourself."

"What do you mean!? Idiot get off me!"

"Isn't it obvious! I still love you Sasuke!"

"Really!? I didn't notice over the fact that you fucked me till I bled last night!"

"I didn't mean to!" He was really ticking me off now; I finally got my hand free and slapped him right across the face. "You didn't mean to? Yea right! Like I'd ever believe you! Your just a sick bastard who loves to make my life more miserable than it already is, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" I opened the door and slammed it behind me leaving a shocked and yet heartbroken Kiba. I didn't mean what I said, but if I want back now, I probably wouldn't be able to leave; it's like some secret part of me still loves Kiba. BAH! What am I saying, right now I have to get home before my neighbor chews me out again for my cat meowing for food.

**Srry for the short chapter, its like 2:03 am right now, an I'm tired as fuck. It might take me a little longer for a new chapter because I'm kind of in a writers block..bleh  
**

**Rate and Reveiw Plz ^^**

**-Kriss**


End file.
